Massage devices have been utilized such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,096 wherein a back scratcher and body massager is provided, such that hook and loop fastener structure is employed as a massage and back scratching structure.
Reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,339 is directed to a body lotion applicator having applicator head formed of a foam-like material permitting the application of lotion through the applicator head in an associated shaft structure.